hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Sweeney
Bob Sweeney (October 19, 1918 (San Francisco, California) – June 7, 1992 (Westlake Village, Califonia)) was an American actor and director and sometimes producer. In the 1950s, he was the comedy partner of comedian Hal March, performing an act called Sweeney & March. The pair for a time had their own radio program. As an actor, he appeared in such films as It Grows on Trees, The Last Hurrah, Son of Flubber and The Irishman, and such television shows as Our Miss Brooks, The Red Skelton Show, Fibber McGee and Molly, where he played the title character Fibber McGee, The Rifleman and Alfred Hitchcock Presents. As a director, he directed episodes of such television shows as The Andy Griffith Show, Hogan's Heroes, That Girl, The Waltons, Hawaii Five-O, Lou Grant, Simon & Simon, Sledge Hammer! and MacGyber. He died on June 7, 1992 from cancer. Filmography * Born to Ride (1991) * Murder 101 (1991) (TV) * Book of Love (1990) * The Irishman (1978) * Marnie (1964) * Son of Flubber (1963) * Moon Pilot (1962) * Toby Tyler, or Ten Weeks with a Circus (1960) * Fibber McGee and Molly (1959) (TV Series) * The Last Hurrah (1958) * The Brothers (1956) (TV Series) * My Favorite Husband (1953) (TV Series) * Mister Scoutmaster (1953) (uncredited) * South Sea Woman (1953) * It Grows on Trees (1952) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Disneyland playing "Mr. Harker" in episode: "Son of Flubber" (episode # 26.12) 16 March 1980 * Disneyland playing "Senator Henry McGuire" in episode: "Moon Pilot: Part 2" (episode # 12.15) 23 January 1966 * Disneyland playing "Senator Henry McGuire" in episode: "Moon Pilot: Part 1" (episode # 12.14) 16 January 1966 * Disneyland playing "Harry Tupper" in "Toby Tyler: Part 2" (episode # 11.11) 29 November 1964 * Disneyland playing "Harry Tupper" in "Toby Tyler: Part 1" (episode # 11.10) 22 November 1964 * The Rifleman playing "Speedy Sullivan" in episode: Assault" (episode # 3.26) 21 March 1961 * The Rifleman playing "Speedy Sullivan" in episdoe: "The Pitchman" (episode #3.4) 18 October 1960 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "John Spengler" in episode: "Letter of Credit" (episode # 5.36) 19 June 1960 * Startime playing "Uncle Jeffrey" in episode: "Incident at a Corner" (episode #1.27) 5 April 1960 * Climax! playing "Johnny Gregg" in episode: "The Push-Button Giant" (episode # 4.30) 29 May 1958 * I've Got a Secret playing "Guest Panelist" 12 March 1958 * The Red Skelton Show playing "Gabby" in episode: "Cookie and the Satellite" 29 October 1957 * Toast of the Town playing "Himself" (episode # 10.30) 21 April 1957 * Our Miss Brooks playing "Oliver Munsey" in episode: "Mad Man Munsey" (episode # 4.9) 2 December 1955 * Climax! playing "Gil Rodin" in episode: "One Night Stand" (episode # 1.35) 4 August 1955 * Shower of Stars playing "Bob Cratchit" in episode: "A Christmas Carol" (episode # 1.4) 23 December 1954 * The Colgate Comedy Hour playing "Himself-Comedian" (episode # 3.26) 15 March 1953 * The Colgate Comedy Hour playing "Himself-Comic Actor" (episode # 3.20) 1 February 1953 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Mr. Sweeney the Assessor" in episode: "The Property Tax Assesor" (episode 1.3) 9 November 1950 Director * The Andy Griffith Show (1960) (29 TV Episodes) (1960-1963) * Bristle Face (1964) (TV) * Disneyland (1954) (2 TV Episodes) (1964) * Vacation Playhouse (1963) (1 TV Episode) (1964) * The Baileys of Balboa (1964) (TV Series) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (as Robert Sweeney) (TV Series) (17 episodes) * That Girl (1966) (1 TV Episode) * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV Series) * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1969) (2 TV Episodes) (1970) * Oh, Nurse (1972) (TV) * The Waltons (1972) (TV Series) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (4 TV Episodes) (1970-1973) * The Andros Targets (1977) (TV Series) * Lou Grant (1977) (TV Series) * The Love Boat (1977) (TV Series) * The Dukes of Hazzard (1977) (TV Series) * The Six O'Clock Follies (1980) (as Robert Swenney) (TV Series) * Trapper John, M.D. (1979) (4 TV Episodes) (1981-1985) * Flamingo Road (1981) (TV Series) * Dynasty (1981) (TV Series) * Private Benjamin (1981) (TV Series) * Simon & Simon (1981) (TV Series) * Fantasy Island (1978) (TV Episode) (1982) * Just My Luck (1983) (TV Series) * Goodnight, Beantown (1983) (2 TV Episodes) (1983-1984) * Finder of Lost Loves (1984) (TV Series) * Crazy Like a Fox (1984) (TV Series) * Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1983) (3 TV Episodes) (1985) * I Had Three Wives (1985) (TV Series) * Shadow Chasers (1985) (TV Series) * Misfits of Science (1985) (TV Episode) * Return to Mayberry (1986) (TV) * Starman (1986) (TV Series) * Sledge Hammer! (1986) (TV Series) * MacGyver (1985) (TV Episode) (1987) * Matlock (1986) (2 TV Episodes) (1987) * If It's Tuesday, It Still Must Be Belgium (1987) (TV) * Shades of LA (1990) (TV Series) * The Bradys (1990) (TV Series) Producer * Vacation Playhouse (1963) (TV Episode) (producer) (1964) * The Baileys of Balboa (1964) (TV Series) (producer) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (13 TV Episodes) (supervising producer) (1970-1974) * Dead Man on the Run (1975) (TV) (executive producer) * The Andros Targets (1977) (TV Series) (executive producer) * Ethel Is an Elephant (1980) (TV) (executive producer) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Bob Sweeney at the Internet Movie Database Sweeney, Bob Sweeney, Bob Sweeney, Bob Sweeney, Bob Sweeney, Bob Sweeney, Bob